Forbidden Feeling
by avscarlet
Summary: Melihatnya terbaring tak bergerak membuat Hester menyadari perasaannya untuk pemuda itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang Penjahat. SPOILER ALERT! This fict contain some scenes of book 3 "The Last Ever After".
**Disclaimer:** School for Good and Evil © Soman Chainani

 **Warning(s):** OOC, typho(s), Hestaric, short-fict, canon, SPOILER ALERT!

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

Hester mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan punggung tangannya. Misinya untuk mengalahkan ibunya bersama dengan Hansel dan Gretel telah selesai. Dialihkannya pandangan ke sekitarnya. Hansel dan Gretel tengah terduduk di tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan di sekeliling mereka peperangan antar para murid dengan zombie para penjahat masih berlangsung dengan sengit. Hester bisa mengenali beberapa diantara mereka. Beatrix, Vex, Revan, Millicent, dan banyak lagi. Namun diantara hiruk-pikuk peperangan tersebut, batang hidup Sophie tetap tidak terlihat.

 _Dimana anak itu?_ batin Hester. Dengan gelisah diedarkannya pandangan ke segala penjuru hutan. Nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Sophie ada diantara mereka. Kemudian Hester sadar, tidak hanya Sophie yang tidak terlihat disana, Agatha juga. Sebuah harapan mulai tumbuh dalam diri Hester. Mungkin, Agatha sedang bersama Sophie. Mungkin, Agatha sedang membujuk Sophie untuk menghancurkan cincinnya. Bahkan mungkin, Agatha sudah berhasil membujuknya.

Namun, harapan itu segera lenyap secepat datangnya.

Ekor mata Hester menangkap sesosok bayangan gadis bersurai hitam pendek sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, pandangannya terpaku ke depan. Agatha! Itu Agatha!

Agatha hendak melangkahkan kakinya saat Hester berlari menghampirinya.

"Dimana dia?" teriaknya ditengah hiruk pikuk yang ada.

Agatha menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Hester meraih kedua bahu Agatha. "Lihat!"

Agatha mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu melewati pepohonan, sampai pada seberkas cahaya yang setengah terkubur di ufuk.

"Sepuluh menit. Hanya itu yang kita punya. Kau harus menemukan Sophie—"

Dan kemudian Hester melihatnya. Terbaring telungkup tak jauh di depannya. Terdapat bercak darah segar di tanah tepat di depan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sebelah kelopak matanya tertutup, sedangkan yang satunya setengah terbuka, menampakkan sebagian iris _violet_ yang kosong.

Selama sepersekian detik Hester merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak. Pandangannya tak bisa beralih dari pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Hingga suara Agatha membawa sebagian kesadarannya keluar.

"Dimana Tedros?"

Namun hanya sebagian kecil dari kesadaran Hester yang menangkap pertanyaan itu.

"Merlin sedang mencoba untuk menjaga para murid tetap hidup sebisanya," katanya, menunjuk sang Penyihir yang berlari dari satu murid terluka ke murid lainnya, merawat luka-luka mereka dengan abu dari topinya.

Jawaban itu benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Agatha. Tapi Hester tak mengetahui hal itu, dan sejujurnya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli. Benaknya masih terus menampilkan pemandangan yang baru disaksikannya.

"Dimana Tedros?" desak Agatha.

Sekali lagi Hester tak menangkap pertanyaan itu. Pandangannya beralih pada tubuh Aric yang masih tetap berada di tempatnya, sama sekali tak bergerak. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda tersebut, memaksanya bangun. Kenapa? Hester sendiri tidak mengerti. Selama ini Aric tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat baik padanya, bahkan dia pernah menusuk perut Hester dengan pisau. Dan lagi, Aric berada di pihak musuh. Lantas, kenapa Hester begitu ingin berada di sisi pemuda itu? Menangis untuknya dan memohon agar dia membuka kedua matanya. Itu benar-benar hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak seperti dirinya.

Hester yakin sesuatu yang aneh telah merasukinya sejak gadis itu bertemu Aric untuk pertama kali. Dimulai dari perasaan benci yang langsung muncul ke permukaan, hingga kemudian timbul perasaan-perasaan lain. Respect, prihatin, serta satu perasaan yang dia tahu benar tidak boleh dirasakan oleh seorang Penjahat. Dan Hester yakin, perasaan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Namun, Hester tidak peduli, dan dia juga tidak membenci perasaan itu. Sama sekali tidak.

 **-END-**


End file.
